


Mama's Little Star

by somihomie



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somihomie/pseuds/somihomie
Summary: Rocking Sarada to sleep, Sakura stares down at her pride and joy, and can not remember a time in her life she had ever been so full of love and purpose then when her daughter was born.
Kudos: 12





	Mama's Little Star

Bone tired, sore in all the wrong places, exhaustion paralyzing her to the spot; she sat comfortably in the rocking chair, wondering if she’d be able to stand back by anytime soon. With her small bundle of joy, her daughter swaddled in her arms, she gently lulled the child to slumber, cooing whispered promises of wonder and joy awaiting her tomorrow, and every day to come hereafter. It was hard not to bath the child in warmth and affection, her adoration shining through in her smiles that always touched her eyes whenever she looked upon the child. It was as if a part of her heart and soul was in the child, and she was compelled through maternal instincts to always protect and love her no matter where she went or what she became.

Her little Sarada.

The star that shone brightest in the sky, made evident through the sparkle in her eyes whenever emotion or curiosity overtook her gaze. Every moment was precious, so precious in fact, that she tried to commit every second to memory ( yes, she would take pictures and videos, but even those mediums could not capture the full essence of the beauty and amazement Sakura felt when she looked upon the child ). She could never imagine not being here by her little girl’s side for every second of her life, missing any part of her growth -- besides when she has to go to work, which was unavoidable, her resolve clear in the lives she saved day in and day out. 

She looked so much like her father. The father that was not here. The father that left her alone to bear the responsibility of raising their daughter -- alone. 

She would not let her mind wander in that direction. She did not want to think about it. However, looking out the window, as the child in her arms was already fast asleep, she couldn’t help but realize just how utterly, unbearable alone she actually was. Yes, she had her parents, her friends, but at the end of the day, it was all on her to do everything on her own. The responsibilities of running a hospital, saving lives of civilians and shinobi alike, and to make sure her daughter is brought up with the utmost love and protection as she could manage. So she could be the light for the future, strong and resilient, and fiercely independent -- so that she would not turn out like her mother, who is dependent on others, pines for affection where there is none, and was oblivious to the struggles of others around her. 

She had been so, so weak -- weak willed, in mind, strength, and resolve. It had taken tragedies and struggles before she was able to get to the point where she was now, and it was something she wanted Sarada to avoid. Sure, she can’t fix all of the child’s problems as she grows up, and can’t avoid all the hardships she will one day have to face on her own ( no matter how much she wants to face them in the girl’s place ), but she wants to raise her in a way that prepares her for all of it, to the point that Sarada wouldn’t even bat an eye when obstacles come her way. 

But she was thinking too far into the future. She had to take one day at a time. Looking down at the child’s face, noting her even breaths and smooth features, calmed Sakura, reminding her why she worked so hard and tried her very best every single day. For her baby girl to have a bright future. She hadn’t realized reminiscing had caused her to tear up until a droplet fell, landing on the blanket just next to Sarada’s head, causing Sakura to quickly ( but carefully ) reach up to her face to wipe it away. She would have laughed at herself, having just thought that she had become stronger and so much unlike her younger self to then end up crying at the very thought, had she not been conscious of trying to stay quiet in order to not disturb Sarada’s sleep. However, by not laughing, the tears began to build up more, no matter how vigorously she tried to blink them back into herself. 

Leaning her head back against the rocking chair, she tried her best to constrict the sounds of her sobs, biting on her arm to do so, as the tears freely ran down her cheeks, onto her neck, as they soaked into her night shirt. She was just… so, so tired. And everything was just so, so hard to do on her own. What had she done to cause her to be so very alone? Had her younger, naive self been so utterly horrible that she was paying for it now? To be utterly unlovable, and untolerable, that she was fated to a life of solitary? Abandoned to her own devices, when all she wanted was the love and companionship any human was deserved? 

She allowed herself to take this moment and cry her emotions out, because tomorrow was a new day where she would have to be the strong, warm mother for her little girl. Even now, in her weakest moment, Sakura still held her daughter, basking her in her adoration and affection. Sarada was her reason for going on, for pushing herself to the limit -- because her little girl did not deserve anything less than the best. She would make up the absence of her other parental figure, taking on any and every role her baby girl needed her to be. Because her daughter was her whole world, her whole heart, her whole soul.

Her little starshine. 


End file.
